


Innocent Choice

by Novellarisia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Daddy Sans, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, New Family, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellarisia/pseuds/Novellarisia
Summary: Sans finds a Human baby during a patrol on the surface. What Now?





	Innocent Choice

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these Sans should be laying under a tree taking a nap in the shade, not patrolling the perimeter of their camp for possibly dangerous humans at dawn.

It had been a month since Frisk broke the barrier, and at twelve years old, they had already made more progress as an ambassador then most adults. He has to admit he’s pretty proud of the kid. However, no matter how much progress was made, there would always be fanatics. Like the Jerkwads that came in just two weeks ago, and nearly dusted Aaron and Grillby. It has definitely been eventful to say the least. Normally he would be out patrolling with Paps, but he and Muffet had volunteered to take the night shift. It was a good idea, because they both excelled at stealth.

Luckily for him the sun had peeked over the horizon a short while ago, so he was taking his time heading back to camp. There was a slight chill to the air, that reminded him of Snowdin. It was nice a brought a peace to his soul, that he hadn’t felt in a long time. That is… until a loud wail shattered it.

He stopped immediately on guard. What was that? Cautiously, Sans began to investigate his surroundings. Carefully he moved through bushes and shrubs, searching for the source of that noise. As he moved one bush, a squirrel leaped out at him. He was so startled that he took a step back snapping a twig. It wasn’t that loud, but it was enough to cause what he was searching for to cry again. This time it didn’t stop and he easily found the bush it was behind.

When he moved it out of the way, he was surprised to find a human baby. They were lying in a wicker basket, wrapped in the softest pink blanket he’s ever seen, and they were clearly not happy. Their crying was choked off because of how hard they were trying to cry. Their face was red and scrunched up as they moved their tiny hands and feet in protest.

He didn’t really know what he was doing, until he found himself reaching for the basket to pick them up. Supporting their head, he lifted them and began to bounce and coo at them.

“hey there kiddo, why are you crying huh? where’s your mom and dad huh?”

He spoke even softer than normal, like he used to when Paps was a babybones. Their crying had started to lessen, so, he took the opportunity to quickly look around. Nothing… not a human in sight. He looked back down at the baby, and his soul clenched in sympathy when he realized they had been abandoned. He brought them to his chest, and cradled them in his arms. Their crying hadn’t stopped, but it was much more subdued. They must have tired themselves out. He crouched down to pick up the basket, because he was not leaving them, when two things caught his eye. One, was a diaper bag filled to bursting. The second was a note at the bottom of the basket. He reached in and pulled out the note to read.

To the Monster that finds this,  
If your reading this, it means you’ve found my baby girl (Y/N). Because of choices I’ve made in my life, I’m no longer able to care for her. I love her with all my heart, but her safety is more important. I’m giving her to you for two reasons.  
The first is that I’ve heard that you’re made of love, hope, and compassion. The world could use more of that, and having (Y/N) raised with that in her life, would bring me joy.  
The second is because Monsters are constantly being watched. She’ll be safe under your, and the worlds scrutiny.  
Thank you,  
(Y/N)’s Mother

P.S.  
You needn’t worry about me coming to retrieve her at a later date. It would be too dangerous for her. Love her in my place. Please.

Sans read it twice as their, no her, crying stopped. Looks like she wasn’t unwanted, but that poor woman… He let out a heavy sigh. (Y/N) was starting to fall asleep, curling closer to him, her tiny fists clutching to the pink blanket. He smiled at that. She couldn’t have been more than a few weeks old, and she was so cute. Sans knew he was in trouble, because she already had him wrapped around her tiny fingers. He wanted to continue to hold her, but knew she would probably be hungry when she woke up. He needed to get her to Toriel by then. He grabbed the handles of her basket and diaper bag, then began the trek back to camp.

He wasn’t too far away, about fifteen minutes on foot, and with a baby, he didn’t want to risk a shortcut. He noticed a commotion the closer he got to camp. They seemed to be searching for someone. His soul dropped, fearing that something might have happened to his younger brother Papyrus. He picked up the pace, not wanting to disturb the baby, but needing to know what is going on. As he got closer, however, he realized that the one they were searching for was him.

They were calling his name, and the one calling the loudest was his brother. The moment he stepped form the tree line, all noise and movement stopped. For a moment he was nervous, until he was suddenly swarmed.

“Sans where have you been?”

“Did you get hurt?”

“You were supposed to be back hours ago!”

“We thought you were Dust.”

“Did you fall asleep somewhere?”

“SANS! YOUR BACK!... What are you carrying?”

“to answer everyone’s questions, ya i’m fine. the reason i came back so late was because of this little one. her name is (y/n), and i found her abandoned in the woods.”

As though she knew people were talking about her, she woke up. Instead of being afraid and crying, like Sans feared, she looked around curiously. Her big blue eyes looked at every Monster around without fear. That’s when Paps decided to get a closer look, and moved his face too close to her, too quickly. She was startled and her tiny face began to scrunch up and turn red. She was just starting to whimper, when Paps put his finger in her tiny fist. This surprised her too, and instead of crying she began to really look at his finger.

“hey paps, ya gotta be more careful. babies are afraid of things that move too quickly toward them. also don’t raise your voice too much, she’s got sensitive hearing.”

“Oh! Is… Is This Ok?”

“yeah bro, that’s perfect. you’re so cool.”

“Nyehehe!”

It was at that moment that (Y/N) brought Papyrus’ finger to her mouth and began to suck on it. The Monsters around them began to Aww at the sight, and Papyrus had magical stars sparking around his face. (Y/N) saw them, and her own eyes began to brighten. Sans just watched their interaction and gave a soft genuine smile.

Someone must have run and informed the royal family, because the next thing he knew, he was nearly tackled by an over excited eight-year-old human. He looked down at them and smirked, when they looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

“easy there, kiddo. I got precious cargo with me, and you don’t want to hurt her do ya?”

Frisk quickly shook their head in a negative, making Sans chuckle. He looked up when he heard a gasp, and saw Toriel with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth.

“Sans where did you find a human baby?”

“found her on my way back to camp. she was crying her little lungs out, and i couldn’t leave her.”

“Of course not! Would you mind if I held her?”

Sans was pleased, though a little disappointed that he couldn’t keep holding her himself. This was the plan though, right? Sans wanted Toriel to take care of her, because she would be a better parent then he could. With that thought he gave his usual grin and nodded. Slowly and gently he began to hand her over. As (Y/N) was being passed, however, from the safe strong arms of Sans, to the soft warm paws of Toriel, her eyes got wide, and she became afraid. Large fat tears began to flow from her eyes, and she let out the loudest wail that Sans had heard from her yet. It was almost like she was screaming, and his metaphorical heart nearly broke.

Everyone including Sans, was surprised that she didn’t take immediately to Toriel. She was so kind, caring, motherly, and she was so good with kids… usually. Toriel tried to rock her gently, coo at her, she even hummed a little tune to try and sooth the screaming infant. Nothing worked. She began to look her over to see if she accidently hurt her, while Sans went through the diaper bag searching for anything that might help. He found a small rattle that he gave to Papyrus, who then began to rattle it quickly in front of (Y/N). She just got louder. Sans then found a bottle filled with formula that he gave to Toriel, but the tiny baby just turned away from it, and continued their wails. Sans even had the mind to have Toriel quickly check their diaper, to see if it needed to be changed. Nope. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Sans motioned for Toriel to give her to him. Once she was again safe in his arms, he began to rock and bounce her.

“shhh. hey now. what’s all this fuss about huh? toriel’s a nice monster, you shouldn’t be throwin’ a fit like this. shhh. it’s ok. it’s ok, i got you. you’re ok.”

As he rocked and cooed, she quickly settled down, and fell asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her feeling content, until he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Remembering that there were other Monsters around, Sans felt the magic rush to his face in embarrassment. Slowly he turned around to see a lot of smirking and smiling faces. The three that captured his attention the most, were Toriel, Frisk, and Papyrus. Toriel and the kid shared a knowing smile, while his brother had both hands on his cheeks, an was smiling so big that his magic was sparking stars around his face. Sans knew he was holding back a squeal, so he wouldn’t scare the baby.

“heh, so what’s with the looks guys?”

“Sans,” began Toriel, “have you given any thought to what you want to do with her?”

“um… i kinda thought you would wanna take her.”

“Oh, I would, but that’s not what I asked. Do you want to keep her?”

“wh-why are you asking me this? you’re the more experienced and you’re already raising frisk. it makes sense that you take her.”

Toriel gave him a sympathetic look. He wanted to take (Y/N) and raise her himself. It was such a short time, but she already wriggled her way into his soul. However, she deserved an experienced mother, not a lazy pile of bones like him. He would just mess up. Sure he raised Papyrus, but that was different. Wasn’t it?

“Sans I’m not saying that you have to take her. Raising a child is a huge responsibility, and that can be scary. But please hear me out. You have experience, since you raised your brother. It’s clear that you care for her, and you wouldn’t be raising her alone. After all you have your brother and many friends that would be and are willing to help you. On top of everything else, it seems as though she has chosen you to be her new Daddy.”

Sans was startled.

“wha…?”

“She may not have chosen to be left out here, but she wanted only you to hold and comfort her.”

Sans looked down at the sleeping infant. She had somehow managed to grab one of his fingers in her tiny fist. She was so sweet and innocent. He felt a tug on his soul. He wanted this. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to keep her and be her daddy. It just felt right. Toriel spoke again.

“So, what would you like to do with her?”

He looked up again, but this time with a confidence he didn’t know he possessed.

“I’m going to take her, and be her dad.”

Toriel smiled, as the rest of the Monsters quietly cheered and congratulated him and Papyrus for their new family member. Frisk came up to Sans and gently tugged at his basketball shorts, to get his attention. He looked down at them when they asked, “Can I see the baby?”

“heh, sure kid.”  
Sans got down on one knee to give Frisk a better look. They gently touched the blanket as they stared at her. Her eyes closed in peaceful dreams, was so different then the screaming baby they heard earlier. Sans leaned down a bit more to whisper to Frisk.

“frisk meet (y/n).”

“Hi (Y/N). I’m your new cousin.”

Just then Frisk and Sans felt a brisk wind, as Papyrus raced past them into the woods. They watched him disappear into the tree line, perplexed at what had gotten into him. That is… until they heard him a moment later.

_**“I’M GOING TO BE THE BEST UNCLE EVER!!!”** _

Sans, Frisk, Toriel, and everyone around just broke down laughing. Going so long without being able to say much, just finally got to him. When Sans finally calmed down, he once again peered at the sleeping bundle in his arms. Warmth and love spread through his soul, so much so, that he had to say something to relieve just a little of it. 

“welcome to the family (y/n).”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this. Just so you know though this is a one shot. Intended to be a one shot, with no continuing chapters. That being said, if you guys are interested in seeing more of Daddy Sans and baby (Y/N), leave a comment or suggestion down below, and I might make this into a series of one shots.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> See ya.


End file.
